1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound useful as a crosslinking agent used in addition-curable silicone rubber compositions known to have various uses, and to a process for its production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curable silicone rubber compositions of addition reaction curing which are comprised of an organopolysiloxane having alkenyl groups such as vinyl groups, as a base polymer, and an organohydrogenpolysiloxane having SiH groups, incorporated in said base polymer as a crosslinking agent, are hitherto widely used for various purposes. The curable silicone rubber compositions of this type are cured by the addition reaction (hydrosilylation) of SiH groups of the crosslinking agent with alkenyl groups.
When, however, the base polymer is replaced with a fluorosilicone or fluoropolymer having a high fluorine content to effect curing by similar addition reaction (hydrosilylation), the crosslinking agent is not uniformly compatible with the base polymer fluorosilicone or fluorine polymer having a high fluorine content, if the conventionally known organohydrogenpolysiloxane having SiH groups is incorporated as the crosslinking agent. Thus, it has been difficult to obtain good cured products.